


enamorado de ti

by anthotnio



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Tony Is The Best Hugger, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Latine Tony, Love Confessions, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Romance, Tony Is A Very Soft Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthotnio/pseuds/anthotnio
Summary: They’re in the workshop when it happens the first time.No one can blame him, really. He literally can’t help it, he justcan’t. It hits him like a ton of bricks, the epiphany making the world shift around him with a new, wonderful perspective. And just that realization has eased all his worries, because suddenly nothing but Pepper’s existence matters. So he really can’t help it, it just slips past his lips and there’s no way to stop the words.“Estoy enamorado de ti.”I’m in love with you. And heis. He is utterly and irrevocably in love with Virginia Potts.





	enamorado de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [@yesmooshoe](https://yesmooshoe.tumblr.com/)

They’re in the workshop when it happens the first time. It’s been a fairly long day, with Pepper helping him figure everything out now that the weapons division in Stark Industries has been declared closed by Tony’s word on live television only a couple days before. The SI Board isn’t happy at all, to say the least, so Tony has to go through a lot of paperwork to ease their minds for a bit as he tries to clear his head enough to determine how to proceed with his decision.

And Pepper, God bless her soul, is still here with him. Even after all this years as his personal assistant, even after deciding to become Iron Man, after literally putting her hand inside his chest and sending him into cardiac arrest for like five seconds, she’s still here. Sitting in front of him with her brows furrowed, one hand on her chin as she reads the papers in front of her, her red rimmed eyes more focused than ever even though they’ve been here for almost two days surrounded by empty coffee mugs piled one on top of the other and different stacks of paper that Tony wants to set on fire - because, oh my God, why couldn’t they send this through e-mail or something similar? This is literal  _torture_. Oh. Well. That explains it. -, and the sun rising just behind her back.

So really, no one can blame him. He literally can’t help it, he just  _can’t_. It hits him like a ton of bricks, the epiphany making the world shift around him with a new, wonderful perspective. And just that realization has eased all his worries, because suddenly nothing but Pepper’s existence matters. So he really, can’t help it, it just slips past his lips and there’s no way to stop the words.

“Estoy enamorado de ti.”

_I’m in love with you_. And he is. He is utterly and irrevocably in love with Virginia Potts.

She looks at him, confusion showing on her face, her beautiful blue eyes set on him with a warm exasperated affection that only she can convey, and says, “You know I can’t understand Spanish, right?”

Tony grins, “Well, yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

She smiles and it’s a precious little thing that makes warmth blossom in Tony’s chest. She stands up, almost throwing the papers in her hands, and and flexes her arms over her head, stretching the cramps she must be having away. She sighs deeply before asking, “Want some café? I feel like hell and I need some right now or I’ll just drop dead right here.”

“God you sound like me,” Tony replies, nodding eagerly. Coffee sounds great about now. He definitely needs more, nevermind the mugs laying empty around them. God, what would he do without this woman in his life? “Wait, didn’t we run out of coffee beans this morning?”

“Yeah we did. But I have an idea.”

“Great. You always have the best ideas, Pep.”

She just rolls her eyes and goes over to the coffeemaker, taking a couple of mugs from the pile and rinsing them out before pouring cold coffee in them and putting them in the microwave because that’ll have to do for now.

Then Tony catches up and smirks, “Finally learning some Spanish are we?”

She comes back with the mugs and hands him his with a mischievous smile playing at her lips, “Well, Mr. Stark, having to listen to your nonsense after all these years in English  _and_  Spanish has to pay off for something, doesn’t it?”

“But Miss Potts, I thought my money and charming personality were enough,” he replies, looking at her with feigned offence with one hand splayed over his chest, as her laughter fills the air.

“Nice try Tony, now let’s get back to work.”

Yeah, he’s absolutely in love with her.

••• 

The second time it happens, they’re snuggled together on the living room couch. Pepper is sick, the exhaustion after working so hard for the past few weeks finally catching up to her. Getting sick due to exhaustion happens often enough to both of them after particularly long work binges that they already have a schedule figured out: sleep, have breakfast, take meds, snuggle through a movie, eat lunch, take meds, and so on. Might seem a bit boring and monotonous, but it works wonders for them. Plus, they get their much needed rest, and are there for each other through it.

So yeah. Pepper is sick and currently lying on the couch with her head on Tony’s lap, as he passes his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair. Her forehead is hot, and Tony wonders if maybe she should take a lukewarm shower to lower her temperature, but her eyes are focused on the movie and she seems really into it.

By the time the movie is ending, the sun is setting behind New York City’s skyline. The dying rays lighting up the living room with warm, soft yellow light. Tony asks JARVIS to turn the TV off as soon as the credits starts rolling, and pats Pepper softly on the head to wake her up. She turns around with a soft, tired smile on her lips and takes his hand, placing a small kiss on his knuckles.

“Come on honey, let’s give you a bath,” he says softly. “Your temperature is too high. We need to lower it a bit.”

She frowns at him, and rolls back again, pressing her head into Tony’s thigh, “‘m not hot, just need to sleep.”

“Miss Potts,” comes JARVIS’ voice softly, “I never thought I’d ever say this, but Mr. Stark is right.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaims with indignation.

Pepper laughs softly, the sound muffled by Tony’s thigh where she presses her head into his thigh as a makeshift pillow. And even though she’s giggling at his expense thanks to JARVIS - damn traitor -, the sound is like music to Tony’s ears.

“The bath is ready, Sir.”

“Thanks, J,” he says, and then turns to Pepper.

“Come with me darling,” he murmurs, pulling her up from the couch as she wraps and arm around his neck. “The bath will do you good.”

Pepper just hums as Tony takes her to their bathroom, one hand on one for her hips and the other holding her hand, after she refused to be carried. She’s so sleepy she looks like she might just stumble and fall, but Tony is determined to not let that happen, so he hovers close to her. He lowers her to perch on the lip of the tub and helps her strip off her sweaty clothes. She carefully pulls off her shirt off while Tony tugs off her pants and socks. She stands to lift her feet, and Tony slides the rest of them off, along with her underwear.

After they finish, she turns to the foggy mirror, standing there fully naked. She scans her body up and down with her eyes and grimaces at her reflection, “God I look like shit.”

Tony rolls his eyes, and places a light kiss on her freckled shoulder, placing his hands on her hips, still holding her up gently. “Impossible,” he whispers softly against her ear. “You ever looking like shit is unrealistic. You’re always gorgeous.”

She raises her eyebrows at him through the mirror, “Oh really? Way to sugarcoat that I do look like shit while sick.”

“No sugarcoating,” he promises, turning her around so they’re face to face. “You’re beautiful in every way, mi amor. You’re sick, and do kinda look like a mess, so what? That doesn’t strip you of your beauty, which goes further than your physical appearance. You are beautiful, mi corazón.”

Pepper blushes, the redness of her cheeks coming from Tony’s statement hiding among the redness caused by the fever she’s suffering, but Tony doesn’t miss it, and kisses her cheeks softly.

Once inside the bathtub, she relaxes, her whole body going limp in the water, the accumulated tension leaving her body slowly. She’s nodding off as Tony takes it upon himself to clean her body and wash her hair, but Tony makes sure that her head stays above the water.

Later, after she puts on a clean set of pajamas, and they both curl up together in the large bed. Tony says it again, softly, as she falls asleep between his arms.

“Estoy enamorado de ti.”

He hopes that one day he can actually tell her.

•••

The third time it happens, they’re on a vacation in México for their six-month anniversary of dating. Tony wanted to show her one of the places he used to visit a lot during his childhood, especially this one, since it’s one of the only places in México he ever got to see with his mamá.

The beach is deserted when they arrive. Miles and miles of golden sand stretching along the bay, and nothing but the sound of the seagulls flying above them, and the soft, soothing lap of the waves rolling onto the shore, the warm water licking his feet and ankles. The sun hasn’t risen yet, hidden behind the horizon, but the first rays of sunshine are showing already, lighting up the scenery in a mix of orange and pink light.

Pepper sits on the sand, so close to the shore that the waves reach her legs. The hem of her summer dress gets wet when one particular wave rolls higher than the others, sand staying on her skin after the water retreats. She looks beautiful, and her quiet presence makes the scene look as if it were out of a wonderful dream.

Tony sits beside her and hands her her mug of coffee, as they quietly watch the sun begin to rise above the skyline, “Here’s your coffee, honey.”

“Gracias, Tony.” She takes a sip from the mug, and hums with delight. “Hmm, oh my god what did you put in this?”

“A little bit of leche condensada,” He says smiling. “I couldn’t find any milk, so I used a little of the condensed milk we bought to make my mamá’s mango ice cream.”

“This is good, thank you darling.”

“No problem, querida.” Tony takes a big sip from his mug, and stares at the water swaying in front of them.

He tells her stories of his childhood, spending the summer here with his mamá, chasing the water and picking up seashells along with his mamá. Here he learned to make homemade ice cream, learned how to swim, and how to appreciate the little moments with his mamá. Now, as he recalls all the stories he has to tell, everything feels like a lifetime ago.

An idea pops in his mind, and he turns to Pepper, barely hiding his grin. “Hey, are you ready to try again?”

Pepper looks at him, a little confused. But then what he’s asking seems to click in her brain, and he can see the excitement already shining brightly in her eyes, “When am I not ready?”

Tony laughs, and puts his mug of coffee down beside him before taking her hands between his, “Okay, so. Let’s see if you remember the words I taught you on the way here. First, arena?”

“Sand,” Pepper says with confidence, and he knows the game is on.

“Mar?”

“Hmm, sea.”

“Amanecer?”

“Sunrise.”

He eyes her with suspicion, “You’re sure?”

“I'm… sure.” Pepper raises her eyebrows at him, amusement clear on her face, making her cheeks shine a soft red color, her freckles standing out. “You’re tricking me aren’t you? Asking me just to confuse me.”

“Got me there,” Tony smirks. “But hey, three out of three, you did alright.”

She nods, grinning at him. He leans in and presses his lips to her in a chaste kiss. He can still feel her grin through the kiss, the soft touch of her lips intoxicating as she whispers against his mouth, “Teach me a little more…”

“God, you’re insatiable.”

She shrugs, all smug, “What can I say? I’m a fast learner.”

Tony rolls his eyes, and thinks of the words he’s gonna say next. “Calor?”

“Heat.”

“Anoche?”

“Last night.”

“Azul?”

“Blue.”

“Ámame?” Tony asks, with a little more feeling that he intended.

Peppers face softens, her lips curving in a beautiful smile that lights up her face, “Love me.”

Tony smiles back, the pressure in his chest growing, the words screaming to get out. “Perhaps I do.”

Her expression shifts, surprise and amusement shining on her face. She smirks, “Well then, how do you say kiss me?”

“Bésame.”

And she does just that. She leans in, her lips on Tony’s as she climbs onto his lap. Her hands find their way around his neck, her fingers tangled in the soft curls at the nape of Tony’s neck. She breaks the kiss, and leaves butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, smiling softly against his sun kissed skin. “How do you say hold me?”

Tony pulls her close to him, his arms around her waist. “Abrázame.”

She leans close to his ear, and her voice is barely a whisper. He’s not even sure if he was meant to hear the words or not, but he answers anyway.

_How do you say I’m in love with you?_

“Estoy enamorado de ti.”

She leans back so fast that she almost falls backwards, and Tony watches her face shift with the realization. Tony knows Pepper has heard this words before, has memorized them and has asked him about them several times. Yet she never built up the courage to look them up on her own, or ask anyone else, because she knew they were special and for her ears only. 

And now she knows, and her eyes are shining brightly. She leans back in and kisses him with a feeling that words can’t convey. But he understands, he knows what she means, just like she knows what he means, and it feels like the world shifts and rights itself again, all the pieces finally falling back into place, just like when Tony realized he was in love with her.

Tony knows now, his world is moved by Pepper Potts. And now? Now she knows too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [Tumblr Post](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/183642441226/enamorado-de-ti) and, if you liked this work, I'd really appreciate a reblog! Comments and kudos are extremely welcome! Wanna support me and my work? [Here's the post for you!](https://estebanwrites.tumblr.com/post/184142121766/support-me) Thank you for reading!


End file.
